1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) bulb, and more specifically to a light emitting diode bulb having high heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) modules composed of many LEDs are used in many applications such as flat screen displays and devices to provide illumination. LED are small, inexpensive, low power, etc., so more and more LED modules with different capabilities are being developed.
LED modules for use in a display or an illumination device require many LEDs, and most of the LEDs are driven at the same time, which results in a quick rise in temperature of the LED module. Since general LED modules do not have heat sinks with good heat dissipating efficiencies, operation of general LED modules is often erratic and unstable because of the rapid build up of heat. Consequently, the light from the LED module often flickers that causes degradation of the quality of the display or illumination.
The present invention provides an LED module to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.